Episode 1210 - 11 Chefs Compete
The tenth episode of Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on March 20, 2014. On that episode, one chef's ego was showing, Ramsay took the chefs out to his own restaurant, one team dominated over the other at Gastropub night, and one chef changed their team’s nominations to save their own butt. Elimination Continuing from the previous episode, Ramsay called it a difficult decision, reminding Jessica that despite her highs and lows from her dishes, he was impressed about her getting those three dishes completed by herself. However, Jessica was anxious about her situation, as it was the most important thing she had ever did. For Richard, Ramsay said he made some mistakes he did not expect, but collectively, it was a good job as Richard was not scared about his fate. After basing it on the three dishes and the individual evaluations, Richard was named the winner, and Jessica was eliminated for serving undercooked lobster and overcooked halibut. Jessica tearfully begged Ramsay not to eliminate her and give her another chance, moving everybody including Sandra, but Ramsay was unmoved, instead calling her a great competitor and doing exceptionally well, before saying she should continue with her passion and love for food. Eventually, Jessica conceded to her fate, and during her exit interview, she sobbed that her dream was crushed and felt that she deserved to stay. Ramsay gave no comment on Jessica’s elimination, and she did not receive the coat hanging and portrait burning sequence. Intro After Jessica left, Ramsay admitted that it was a tough decision, but warned the other chefs that it will only get tougher from there. Before dismissing them, Ramsay said they had a big day tomorrow, and it would start with a big bang. While going back to the dorms, the women were shocked by Jessica’s elimination, but Joy did not care about the crying and sobbing from her teammates as it was what it was. While the men congratulated Richard for winning, he was still mad that his teammates deemed him the weakest chef, felt he had more energy than the younger chefs, and said fuck you to his team. In the kitchen, Rochelle asked a distressed Anton if he was okay, but the latter was pissed as he let the team down, to Gabriel’s confusion. Anton felt let Richard down by not giving him enough knowledge, but Gabriel and Jason reminded him that he was not a babysitter, with the latter feeling that Anton was no longer the leader of the men. However, Anton reminded the men that they nominated him as the leader a few days ago and that he should have given Richard his knowledge back then, but Gabriel called that fucking stupid before leaving to get a honeybun. Later that night, at 10:45 PM, everybody was sleeping, but Gabriel’s loud snoring was keeping Ralph up, and the latter complained that he was not getting any sleep as time passed on. Gastropub visit The next day, the chefs dress up in casual ware as Ralph was curious about the big bang Ramsay said last night. However, Ralph was not feeling good due to the lack of sleep, and wanted one relaxing day in Hell’s Kitchen. Then, the phone rang as Sous Chef Andi told Jason to bring everybody downstairs to the SUV’s outside, and the latter did not think they were going to an illegal fireworks factory. After a drive through Los Angeles, the chefs walk down to a local restaurant where Ramsay was waiting as Gabriel had no idea what was in store for them. On seated, Ramsay welcomed the chefs to his gastropub, and thought it would be a good idea to give them a tour of the restaurant and give everybody a chance to reenter the game. Sandra called him sneaky for that as Ramsay reminded them that the winner would become his next Head Chef, before recalling how the women were there earlier after the Signature Dish Challenge, and Jason became pumped when Ramsay explained the kind of stuff he used the gastropub for. After, Ramsay asked Richard to pass along some menus to everybody to show them the base items and daily specials, although Gabriel claimed he was allergic to skinny burgers. Richard asked if they could take a menu back home, and Ramsay said he could, even snarkily offering him toilet paper if he needed to use the bathroom. Then, Ramsay said the other reason he brought them over was show them the menu for that night’s Gastropub themed service, and Rochelle felt they should all know how to cook food like that. After, General Manager Nick came by to show them around the gastropub as Ramsay left them hoping that they would kick ass that night. Scott said seeing the opportunity up close made everybody give them more of a chance, but he wanted to win as it was his dream job. Kashia knew that it would be a great opportunity to change both her and her daughter’s life and that she needed to believe in herself. While most of them toured around the gastropub, Anton decided to sit around and see if he felt the good vibe of the restaurant. Before service Later that day, the chefs came back to the restaurant, and as Joy wondered where her portrait would go on the Wall of Fame, Kashia wanted hers above Season 10’s Christina. Once in the dorms, everybody changed back to their chef jackets as Joy wanted a women to win the competition, and everything she asked for was sitting in front of her. Later, both teams came to the kitchens to prep for Gastropub Night, but while the women were getting themselves organized, Ralph felt sick and did not know if he could perform well that night. Ralph blamed Gabriel for snoring too loudly as that kept him up for the past few nights, and complained that his vision was starting to blur, causing a concerned Sous Chef James to send him to the medic. That brought back bad memories for Jason as he still remembered being forced to leave during Season 9, and hoped Ralph would not suffer the same fate he had. When the medic felt that Ralph should not perform that night, Jason was dismayed about being down a man and told his teammates the scenario of there being five men cooking. As Ralph went back upstairs to lie down, Anton blamed Gabriel for keeping Ralph up, while Jason wanted to kick ass and see the women cry again. Later, Ramsay noticed Ralph was missing, and Sous Chef James told him about the latter’s condition. Gabriel was told to check on Ralph, with the former feeling bad about keeping the latter up all night. Despite still being tired, Ralph decided to go through service as he was strong, he never missed a workday in three years, and wanted to stick through service despite having a fever. Once downstairs, Ramsay jokingly asked Ralph if his fever was due to spending too much time with Rochelle, but the latter said he was fine, even going with Ramsay’s joke by explaining how he used to wear high heels because his sisters dressed him up. Ramsay appreciated the weird information, and reminded the chefs that they were cooking a menu like the one from his gastropub, before reminding them about the Head Chef position and the $250,000. Gabriel wanted service to be perfect, Jason told everybody to stay calm, and Ramsay asked Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service For Gastropub Night, the menu featured gourmet sliders appetizers, ale batter fish and chips, and a roasted chicken entrée. The men received their first order, but while Jason tried to communicate times with Scott and Anton, the latter did not respond as he was in the zone with his food, and was going too fast for Jason’s liking. Jason called Anton a stupid idiot for not communicating with anybody, but the latter did not give a rat’s ass. Despite that, the order was accepted, and the men were pushing out appetizers. In the red kitchen, Melanie reminded Joy that she had to toast the slider buns, but the latter did not know that she had to put them together in addition to cooking them. Ramsay told Melanie to help Joy as the latter would not ask for it, and told Kashia to speed up as she walked like an old women. However, Kashia was tired of getting yelled at for other’s mistakes, and Melanie slipped and fell while carrying the slider pan due to a grease spot. In the blue kitchen, Jason and Anton’s leadership had the men blaze through appetizers, and Ramsay decided to start on entrées. Scott tried to tell Anton on what was on order next, but the latter said he was not an idiot as he could bang out any station without the former screwing it up for him. While Scott was trying to coordinate people and did not need any friends, he sent up soggy fries, and Anton called it pure stupidity. To make things worse, the salad Scott sent up was watery, which Gabriel was shocked about, and Ramsay angrily asked where their rhythm was. In the red kitchen, Kashia’s sliders were accepted, and as appetizers were being sent out, Ramsay decided to begin working on entrées. Joy wanted to complete service, but Kashia sent up cold garnishes, much to Sandra’s annoyance. Despite trying to get herself together, Kashia sent up the wrong garnishes, which bewildered Joy, and Ramsay told the former while she was stuffing her face, he was dying on the pass. One hour into service, Ramsay looked for Anton’s New York striploin, but while the latter said he was dropping them now, Ramsay saw they were not even on the pan. Anton said he did not hear the order earlier, forcing the men to switch tickets to keep momentum. However, Ralph was angry as he had no fish fried yet, and Jason called Anton a hotheaded idiot who could not remember an order. As Ramsay demanded for something, Anton was yelling at Ralph for the fish when he had no New York striploins ready. When an argument between Jason and Anton about the miscommunication was getting rough, Richard tried to calm them down until Ramsay got them under control, yelling at the men that there was more shouting than cooking. Ralph said he needed three minutes on the fish, but Gabriel pushed Anton to bring the chicken up when even Scott did not have the fries ready. Ralph called Anton a disaster while he himself was feeling sick despite trying to pull through, only to send up raw fish. Ramsay yelled that because the men were so fragmented, he got raw fish, and Anton did not know how sick Ralph was if he could not serve perfect fish. In the red kitchen, Kashia was getting refocused as she refused to let Ramsay’s comments flustrate her, and she got her refires accepted. With the women getting their first order completed, Melanie felt their communication was fucking great as Jason saw their orders fly out, and Sandra could only hear “walking” that night. While the red diners were enjoying their food, Gabriel said he needed eight minutes on his chicken before changing it multiple times, much to Ralph’s annoyance. While Gabriel refused to send up raw chicken, the blue diners were getting restless as some of them were threatening to leave. Jean-Philippe told Ramsay about a couple’s complaint and he had them come into the blue kitchen, yell at the men for their disastrous performance, and apologized to the couple before offering them another seating in a few weeks’ time. Then, Ramsay berated Gabriel for his sloppy timings, but when the latter argued about sending up raw food, Ramsay reminded him that he should have cooked it before service as it normally takes 45 minutes when cooking from raw. Two hour into service, the women were getting their final entrée orders out, leaving Ramsay very happy about their performance, and leaving Sandra happy about whipping the men’s ass hard. Then, Ramsay told Sandra to stay on desserts, took the four other women with him into the blue kitchen, and told the men that he left them no choice. Richard complained that he did not need the women’s help as he was ready to go, while Melanie looked over Ralph’s work and asked him about the raw fish, leaving him to call her a bitch. When it seemed that the men were refusing their help, as Anton called Rochelle a twelve-year-old child, more communication breakdown occurred about timings as Ramsay asked the men were their dignity was, only for Jason to retort that Anton lost theirs. When they got their refire up on the pass, Ralph’s fish was deemed raw and mushy, and a fed-up Ramsay kicked the men out of service, before asking them to name two people for elimination. As the four women began working on the men’s orders, Anton deemed the men a disaster and how hard it was for him to lead a team of Three Stooges. Once back in the dorms, Anton lectured the men about the way he was calling out timings, but Jason said that Anton was not a leader, and if they let him do his own way, he would take the men down with him. Then, Jason claimed he could run the meat station with his eyes closed, but Anton yelled back that they asked him to lead, and wanted to see them all burn, while the men agreed that Anton’s behavior was not acceptable. Back downstairs, the women were pushing out the men’s orders as Kashia felt they were all strong leaders, while the men’s attitude stunk, hence why they got kicked out. Post-mortem Back in the dorms, Jason asked who would go up as Ralph knew they all fucked up, while Anton felt the latter, Scott, and Gabriel were the weak links for the men. Ralph considered Scott and Gabriel despite the latter’s objections, and the former argued about the off timings and miscommunication, which Jason agreed with. When the men counted down about how much each of them had a poor service individually, Scott asked Gabriel when he ever took the lead on a station, the latter accused him of talking the talk and nothing else. Scott argued why he should go up when his only mistakes were a bad serving of garnishes, and felt Ralph and Gabriel sunk them. However, everybody went with Scott and Gabriel as their nominees, but the latter was shocked that his name was considered when Ralph fucked up on fish and chips, before refusing to go up despite the men’s objections. Elimination When the men came downstairs, Ramsay called their night a disaster. Gabriel announced Scott as the men’s first nominee, but instead of saying his own name, he called Ralph the second nominee. However, Jason immediately told Ramsay that they all voted for Gabriel despite the latter’s protests, and as a dismayed Ramsay called it a continuation of service, he decided to call Scott, Gabriel, and Ralph down to the front. During their pleas, Gabriel said he was a fighter throughout service and challenges, while believing he was progressing. However, Ramsay asked Gabriel why he was standing on the sidelines every time when something needed to be fired, and told him to cook it. Then, Scott said he had a big heart as he helped for his team whenever he could, while Ralph knew it was a disaster, before knowing he himself had a lot more to give. However, Ramsay asked Ralph how he could screw up fish and chips, he argued that there was no communication, leaving Ramsay to sarcastically comment that he should have talked to the fish. Ralph was eliminated for his struggles on fish and chips, and during his exit interview, he was mad that he was ratted out, how Gabriel choked that night, and believed Ramsay made the wrong decision. After Ralph left, Ramsay said that with ten chefs left, he wanted them to step up to the plate as he was looking for a head chef, not a head cook. While being dismissed, Gabriel said he did what he did in order to win, and Kashia felt that the women were on a roll as they were going to weed out the men. Then, Scott felt that Gabriel made a fool of himself by ratting out Ralph, and that the latter should watch his back from now on. Ramsay's comment: "Ralph has a lot of heart. But when it comes to cooking, he comes up a little short." Category:Episodes Category:Season 12